


Hakukai One-Shots

by PhantomKuro



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Hakukai, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, Magic Kaito 1412 TV Series, Sex, cats are fucking evil, hakuba is a gay mess, how to approach your enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro
Summary: Just a couple of one shots or more concerning one of my favorite ships-I know there are a lot of people who don't ship Hakukai but I guess that's mostly because of two reasons...1. Nobody watched Magic Kaitou: KID the Phantom Thief2. Nobody appreciated in Magic Kaitou 1412 Hakuba's episode to shineCuz indeed, these two make just a brilliant pair as Kaishin.English isn't my native language but I do keep on doing my best to improve more and more, making sure you will always find joy in reading my stories.(cuz I absolutely cannot sink into a story if there are too many mistakes)
Relationships: Hakukai - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Cards

Organizing things, keeping everything nice and tidy, to store away the slightest clue...  
That made for a peaceful Hakuba.  
It wasn't unusual for him to store away the KID cards either, yet he knew for sure if a certain Kuroba would find out he would put on a show once again just to humiliate him. He would never admite it but that wasn't the only reason he kept the cards. It was something personal... Kuroba made them for him, just for him. Keeping them would be the least appreciation he could offer him.

It wasn't until that one fateful day that Hakuba would have needed to worry about this matter.

Flashing a glance towards the clock, "23:57," he muttered, three minutes left to KID's heist. This time he didn't attend tho, as he was busy reorganizing his bedroom. Not that it was necessary but once a month he would feel this incredible urge to clean everything all over again, perhaps browse through old memories stored away in boxes and files, hidden in the furthest part of his wardrobe.  
His clock chimed, announcing midnight, a sweet and heavy tone, sending shivers through Saguru's body even tho he already was used to it. He loved this old and heavy clock, he brought it from London, a souvenir if you took it like that.

Only fifteen minutes later the noise of sirens made their way towards Hakuba's ears. Merely rolling his eyes, Kuroba did keep the police at least fit for real criminals, at least he assumed it was him luring them into a chase beyond sanity. He could picture Nakamori-keibu in front of his inner eye, screaming curses like a sailor on KID's trail.  
Tho he probably followed a dummy, as usual.  
Peacefully minding his own business, he picked out a box tucked underneath a puddle of clothes and reopened it, finding just as predicted his collection of KID cards. Today, he was able to add another personal invitation to his box.

"...Huh. I didn't await that."  
Nearly jumping forward into the wardrobe in front of him, Hakuba spun around, eyes locked with no other than Kaitou KID. His mouth opened, closed, he couldn't make a noise.  
"Cat's got your tongue Tantei-san~?"  
KID reached out, his gloved slender fingers tracing Hakuba's jawline, causing the detective to finally snap out of his daze alike condition as he crawled backwards out of his reach, letting out a faint whimper as his back hit the wall. Raising himself wasn't an option as KID was instantly close again, towering over him with pure amusement written across his face.  
"K-KID bloody hell!! Don't bloody startle me like this!!"

He had hoped to distract KID from his small secret but from the looks of it, this wasn't going to happen soon. His signature KID smirk reaching from ear to ear, he crouched down and picked up the box, whistling at its weight. Carefully organized by date and target, from only jewels over to paintings.  
Within two seconds Hakuba was back on his feet, trying to snatch the box away from the messy teen, only to be outfoxed by said one due to a swift movement, causing him to stumble a step further.  
"Hand it back this instant!! You'll mess it up KID!"  
"You wound me, Tantei-san. Say, did you really keep every single card I ever sent~?"  
A cry of embarassment emitted from Saguru's throat, that about keeping his cool in front of the magician; he charged once more at him. Again and again the magician avoided him, outfoxed him over and over again.  
"I didn't knew they meant so much to you, lovely Tantei-san~"

Hakuba froze in his next attack, letting the thief jump right into him as he was prepared to avoid. With a squeak the box hit the floor, all cards carelessly spread across his expensive red carpet, Saguru at the verge of a meltdown.  
"KID!! Oh no, everything is all messy...!"  
He dropped to his knees, picking up as many as he was able to, some even finding their place between Saguru's lips as he went to put them back into the box. No. No these weren't all.  
Growling he whipped his head towards the cheeky male, his eyes growing wide of seeing him playing with one of the cards: Gently slipping it between his fingers, letting it disappear and reappear inside his skilled hands.  
"All messy..." Kaito slowly repeated, childish mischievous in his voice, "I wouldn't be surprised if you would love to see me like this too~"

Hakuba was too busy trying to reclaim his property, his brain needed a moment to progress his words, attaching and connecting the important parts after shreddering them. Abruptly, he froze, his face heating up in the process.  
"What?!"  
KID inched a step closer, Saguru backed away. This game continued until Hakuba felt his back to hit the wall behind him, feeling cornered with nowhere to run, he knew KID had managed to pin him shut without even touching him. He swallowed dry, his hands trembling in nervousity. Saguru didn't like the cheshire grin on his opposite's face, feeling it inch closer and closer, taking every small bit of his vulnerable situation, devouring his condition.  
"Oh please, Tantei-san... we both know about your small bedroom phantasies."  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"  
Hakuba started flailing with his arms, his face as red as a cherry by now. Kaito smiled, taking the reaction as his moment of victory, and proceeded to grab the handcuffs lazily hanging down from Hakuba's belt.  
"Perhaps even with those? Admite it, you would love to see me bound, at your mercy, the uncatchable Phantom Thief on your bed~"  
He made a small 'tsk', shaking his head while Hakuba looked like about to explode any second now, taking every bit of his shame.  
"How... dirty~"  
Kaito licked his lips as the last word rolled off his tongue, almost a little seductive. With a whimper of embarassment Saguru looked away, his eyes darting across his tidy room for a fast escape, now that he mentioned it he couldn't help but imagine the whole situation.  
"I-I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Of course you don't know, you never experienced it. A thief like me doesn't only steal jewelry, you know~?"

Hakuba pressed himself only further into the wall, but there was no escape. KID grabbed his chin and forced his lips onto the detective's, a gentle rythm followed. The halfbrit had his mind in an utter mess, what had been working active and clear seconds ago was turned into mush just like that. He rested his hands against KID's chest, pushing and pushing, but his strengh was gone. He felt so weak, so vulnerable, so...  
Kaito parted, his breath slightly uneven, a smirk reappearing on his face. Hakuba truly was a view, kiss swollen lips, his blush reaching his ears and his breath just as shaky as he tried not to give in to the arousement coming up.  
"You have no idea how good you look right now, Tantei-san..." Kuroba purred, his eyes now wandering down to his chest; Hakuba still had been clinging onto him and never noticed until now. Embarassment taking over his mush of a mind, Hakuba pulled away, a whimper escaping his mouth. Where was his cool?!  
"KID you bastard...!" was all what left his mouth at the moment but KID didn't budge to move away, instead he bent forward to lock their lips again. Hakuba knew it was wrong, he couldn't do it, he didn't want- yet he noticed himself kissing back.  
KID took the opportunity of a gasp of realization and slipped his tongue into his mouth, exploring the new playground and the sweet treats it had to offer. Hakuba found himself melting into his kiss, letting out a pleased noise in the back of his throat which he immediately wanted to slap himself for.

"I have to take my leave now, Tantei-san..."  
He heard it but it felt so far away, so unreal as KID peeked his flushed forehead and disappeared in a poof of smoke.  
"C-calm down Saguru..." he heard himself mutter and in the next second he laid on his bed, panting and repeating the events over and over again inside his mind. KID had kissed him. Teased him. Made out with him. Oh god... Hakuba wanted to die for letting it happen without any proper resistance.  
A glance towards his box brought the realization that KID indeed had organized everything and put all cards into the usual order. He really needed to calm down... but Hakuba knew from the beginning, he wouldn't be sleeping any bit of the night.

And the worst thing... he needed to face Kuroba Kaito the next day.


	2. Omegaverse

A heist was normal for Kaitou KID, as normal as the daily get-up from his cozy bed. But this heist definitely wasn't normal.  
Usual overly professional members of the task force creeped around with their noses raised, sniffing this sweet and intoxicating scent of heat. Omegas weren't affected by it but the alphas between the usual audience and the betas were secretly battling themselves in finding it first.

Hakuba knew this scent, just not that intense. It was the one of Kuroba Kaito which obviously meant he was present on this heist. Ha! He had used scentblockers and sprayed on a different one, but a scent this intensive... Hakuba took another big inhale, savoring every bit of it. An incredible smell of heat filled the place of act, it must have been his first heat, else he would have never acted this careless.

Hakuba scowled as one of the officers crossed his path, he still tried his best to control his alpha urges to remain a British gentleman but a Kuroba in heat, inbetween alphas and betas... he couldn't help himself than to let out his territorial pheromones.  
"Mine..." the blond heard himself murmur, he almost flinched himself at his own deepthroated growl. This was the first time Hakuba had ever felt like this. He already had met a few omegas in heat but none of them had caused such a heavy reaction of his. God, he needed to find him before anyone else could capture him! His first action was to stick tiny scentblockers everywhere to confuse his rivals and distract them, after all with his sensitive nose he had located KID's hiding spot by now.  
At this moment he was glad that KID already had finished his heist before his heat kicked in. Now all he needed to do was escaping those hungry males and females lusting for his body.

Kaito was barely able to move. Hidden inside a broom closet, towels pumped with different smells Kaito kept with him in case of an emergency blocking the small slit below the door so nothing of his intoxicating scent would seep out and desperately trying to smother his smell with scentblockers.  
Huddled up inside a corner, the Kaitou desperately waited for the time to pass and officers to leave so he could reach home in peace. He felt so incredible hot... All these clothes and the bulletproof vest he carried created the illusion of himself melting, sweat letting his hair stick to his forehead and at every oh so little move KID could feel slick oozing out of his butt. His mind was filled with desire, Kaito wanted.  
And the worst thing, he couldn't even relieve himself of the pain because else his pheromones would explode all over the place. And he would be pinned down by alphas within seconds...  
Kaito shivered at that thought, in his condition he wasn't able to put up any proper resistance. A thief's virginity taken by the task force... That's a definite no.

His dizzy eyes began glancing around the room, examining it for any further plans of escape. A small window he wasn't able to fit through... a small desk, he could hide behind it. And other than that lots and lots of brooms, rags, any kind of stuff a reasonable caretaker would have needed. Gathering his last bit of strengh, he moved himself behind the desk and spreaded his legs to ease at least a bit of his pain. God... His boxers were soaked and he really needed to try hard so nobody would notice the wet spot between his legs.  
Steps.  
Kaito heard steps.  
Frightened just a little bit he inched further behind the desk, trying to control his unsteady breath. He clearly knew any movement would coax a moan out of him.  
The door slowly opened and within a second, his jaw nearly fell. An alpha. Spicy, sexy, masculine alpha... and if that cologne filling his nostrils didn't mistaken him, he smelled a certain detective. Hakuba.

Hakuba who had opened the door nearly stumbled backwards as a huge wave of pheromones crushed him the moment he poked his head inside. Pleasurable chills ran down his spine, his erection became painful. He couldn't bear it any longer, this wonderful scent turned his brain into mush. Hakuba quietly slipped inside and closed the door right behind him, not willing to let any hint of his Kuroba fill the hallways. His mouth began to fill with saliva, he needily licked his lips to catch a small drop rolling towards his chin.  
"KID. I know you are here, stop hiding."  
His voice came out rougher than he intented it to be, but much to his surprise it earned him a small cute whimper from behind the desk. Hakuba raised his eyebrows, the corners of his lips twitching up into a lopsided grin. Quietly, he walked around the desk and froze upon this glorious view.  
KID, a panting sweaty blushy mess, sprawled out on the ground in the most suggestive way anybody could think of. Hakuba nearly came himself at this view, his nostrils flaring with the intensity of KID's smell.

He looked embarassed... and at the edge of his abilities.  
"T-tan...t-tei-san..."  
The thief gestured him to leave but Hakuba never thought of doing so. Now that he finally had the upper hand, he couldn't refrain from playing with him just a little bit. Hakuba kneeled down between the thief's legs, his warm hand resting upon his thigh, causing the thief to let out a pleasured mewl.  
"I set up scentblockers everywhere to distract the others from your trace. Now all you have to do is leaving... But it seems that is impossible right now, is it~?"  
He saw the desire burning inside his eyes, well, in the uncovered one. Hakuba repositioned his hand, guiding it towards the thief's chest, his curiosity dying to find out what kinds of noises he could coax out of KID.  
"What do you say KID... I could smuggle you out of here with ease~ But then... you are mine~"  
As dizzy as he looked, he seemed unfazed by this kind of deal and hastily agreed with a nod, his arms reaching out to pull Hakuba into a close hug. He really needed to pull himself together to not ravish the Kaitou on the spot.

Ha... He already couldn't wait anymore for when Kaito KID would come to his senses and realize he had just given himself to his best rival.


	3. Witchcraft

Night had arrived since long as the detective unlocked his door, his pocket watch gently ticking with every single step.  
"3am..." the exhausted Hakuba muttered, his eyes failing to connect any bits or pieces of the dark hallway. In a matter of seconds, his hand had searched and found the light switch, illuminating the eery manor. It was lonely inside this house... His father rarely left his favorite room and every single day he would work from early morning to late at night. It seemed as if Hakuba had taken over this characteristic...  
Regarding his return at this point of a day.

The male slid out of his shoes and put his slippers on, then made his way first around the house to make sure everything was locked before he entered his room. He had a personal bathroom connected to his kingdom where he stepped into just after he had gotten rid of his disturbing clothes. The heavy coat settled down inside his wardrobe, pajamas were pulled out from below his pillow and a half naked detective felt himself turning on automatic, following his daily routine.  
Once he finally fell into these comfy sheets he let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in, all stress and thoughts of KID/Kuroba vanishing at once. He burried his head into the pillow and relaxed...

Until his hand touched something.

Saguru jerked up and his other hand searched for his small nightdesk lamp, illuminating his big room. His palm rested upon a weird... stuffie? Toy? Doll? It looked like a doll. Hakuba frowned and shifted into a more comfortable position, picking it up to examine it. It wasn't a good professional one... it looked selfmade. Way too big stiches, the quality of the fabric less than average... and the worst thing, it was dressed like Kaitou KID. A tiny monocle on the head, the top hat sewed against it, a wide maniac grin... Hakuba mentally groaned. Why couldn't that pest of a thief leave him one night without disturbance?! If it wasn't KID himself stealing his nights it was his constant thinking of the magician. Why he couldn't sleep because of KID and Kuroba... he didn't know.  
Nevertheless, Hakuba didn't care for today. KID knew he shouldn't leave anything open if he broke into his house and thus, most likely had shut down everything again. And it wasn't like Hakuba would have needed to fear him... KID had never been a dangerous person. Oh well, examining it could wait until tomorrow, too.  
He pulled the small present of KID close and turned off the lights, then snuggled back into his sheets and a few minutes later slipped into sleep.

Sunlight announced the day's arrival, Saguru shifted and pressed himself further against this big warm object inside his arms. So comfortable, protected and safe... it had been long since he felt like this. Wait... big warm soft object?!  
Hakuba immediately opened his eyes and came face to face with the Kaitou KID. All tangled up inside the detective's grip with literally no room to inch away, he had trapped the Phantom Thief. And over all, he looked asleep!  
A wide grin broke across Hakuba's face. No matter how he had gotten himself into this position, KID was his now. He caught the KID. Carefully, he lifted his arm and reached behind himself for the handcuffs on his nightdesk. As quiet as ever he lifted them up and shortly shifted to be able to handcuff his prey.  
"...I wouldn't do that in your place, Tantei-san."  
Hakuba flinched and watched as these violet eyes fluttered open and fixed Hakuba's. Silence spreaded over these two and finally, Hakuba scoffed and sat up, untangling himself and the thief from each other.  
"What are you doing here anyway?! And in my bed?!"

Chuckling, the magician sat up himself and stretched his arms. His face was relaxed but his body language clearly showed how tense he was, after all he sat right next to a detective.  
"Well, you took me into your bed, that's not my doing. And... if I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyway. But thanks for saving me, Tantei-san."  
Hakuba furrowed his eyebrows and instantly jerked the thief back at his wrist once he wanted to get up.  
"No wait, not so fast. You owe me a few explanations."  
He flashed a glance towards the spot both had been sleeping upon and frowned, noticing the missing object.  
"And where is that little doll? I didn't check it yet. Not my problem you always leave such things at night."  
KID breathed out a sigh and, thanks to Hakuba sitting again, made himself a bit more comfortable.  
"You can let go of me now Tantei-san..." he muttered, flashing a glance at his wrist. Hakuba seemed to realize he still kept holding onto him and that firmer than intended; he released him immediately.

"Tantei-san... Do you know a girl named Koizumi Akako?"  
Hakuba frowned, nodding. Yes, he knew this girl. Sweet, luring, she had something at her which pulled boys all over the place into her claws.  
"She isn't too pleased about me, I don't seem fazed by her magic skills and never fell victim to her. And that is the reason she took a liking in torturing me in all ways possible..."  
Silence followed, Hakuba didn't know wether to believe him or not. Nevertheless, he motioned KID to continue.  
"Lately she managed to figure out a secret about me... and now turned me into doll. I was that doll you found, she put me into your room after my heist."  
The detective needed a moment to realize what he had just said. He couldn't help it, Hakuba snickered and bent forward to fix the thief's eyes with his, looking as smug as ever.  
"Lets just say I believe you this shameless lie. How did you turn back?"

No way. KID blushed. It was a mere hint of pink across his cheeks but the magician blushed.  
"Uhm... Well..." he stuttered, fiddling with his words to put up a well formed excuse.  
"Cat got your tongue?" Hakuba teased, feeling for once victorious over the thief. He needed a moment but finally raised himself and made sure this time Hakuba couldn't jerk him back.  
"...a kiss. I kissed you when you were asleep. And that turned me back. It's literally the only thing I know for sure which can break black magic. Afterwards... I knew I wouldn't manage to leave without waking you up, so I stayed put and must have fallen asleep."  
Now Hakuba knew for sure he was the one turning scarlet. A kiss?! That definitely wasn't a lie. KID had stolen a kiss, and on top of that his first!  
"You...!"  
KID looked amused as soon as he got a hold of Hakuba's current expression and inched closer, pressing his lips onto his dark red cheek for a gentle kiss.  
"Thanks to you... I figured out your secret, too~ Because only the kiss of true love can break a curse."

Hakuba gasped, immediately shooting up from his spot.  
"Oh KID...! I will definitely-" POOF!! And KID was gone, leaving a mess of confetti behind.  
"...arrest you..." he trailed off, realizing no one was listening to him anymore. The situation sank in, he let out a loud whine. He loved KID... He loved KID... He loved a criminal!  
KID was the reason for his sleepless nights, but not in a way he had imagined it. It wasn't the adrenaline which kept him awake, it wasn't the obsession of putting him behind bars... it was love.

***

A few days later the Kaitou KID returned from a heist, deep in thoughts. Hakuba hadn't been present this time, it was one of the most boring heists he had ever done. The magician sighed deeply and let himself down on the balcony of his house, about to open his secret entrance to his hideout. But as he recognized a small doll on the beton, a deep frown covered his face. Slowly, carefully, he bent down and picked it up, then held it into the moonlight to examine it.  
Horrible quality... A trenchcoat... a small pocket watch accessoire... a British Sherlock-hat...  
"Oh god...! Hakuba!"  
KID panicked and immediately pulled the doll close into a tight hug, not very surprised that it started moving inside his grip. He after all, was able to move in his condition too, even if not so well.  
"D-don't worry Tantei-san, I will release you!"  
He sat the doll down onto the railing bordering his balcony and cupped its cheeks. He hesitated a moment... and finally inched closer, resting his lips upon the doll's mouth. Smoke started to cover the doll and within a second, he felt the familiar touch of Hakuba's lips on his own. The poor detective let out a squeak and nearly fell off of the edge if it wasn't for Kaito to pull him back. Shaking in horror, the detective immediately started to rant.

"Oh dear god, it was horrible! Koizumi-san caught me on my way home from a case and turned me into this disgusting little doll!!"  
"Shh... I'm here..." Kaito murmured, hushing the detective into his embrace which the male gladly accepted, "why did she even do that...?"  
Hakuba froze and tensed, finally letting out a silent whimper.  
"...her words were 'so you still won't admite it to each other, if I can't have him you can be glad I allow you to step in'."  
Kaito blushed as he heard that and pulled the detective closer, groaning out in annoyance.  
"Oh god fine Akako! I love you, Tantei-san."  
He parted and immediately lowered himself onto one knee, grasping his hand and placing a soft kiss onto its back.  
"Please go out with me."

If anywhere in history a detective found himself the object of courting, they hadn't blushed as worse as Hakuba managed to. Stiff and with his heart about to jump out of his chest, he finally accepted the small proposal and pulled the thief into a sweet kiss.  
"...I love you as well... But I doubt you don't already know that."  
"Haha. The first kiss already revealed it."


	4. Water

Kaito always had a slight faible for water. It was fresh, his favorite drink and it was clear. As clear as a diamond? Perhaps this was a good metaphor. But that it would save lives?  
He found the answer once his oh so annoying detective Hakuba splashed a full load at him during a heist.

Hakuba couldn't bear it. KID's scream, his pokerface shattered, utter horror occupying his face. He grabbed himself a bucket of water and poured it over the trembling thief, it was the only thing he knew for sure could release the thief out of Spider's net.  
Too often he had found himself captured in Spider's claws. His illusions were magnifying, horrifying and unable to escape from. Since years he had been after this assassine and even had managed to discover his identity, he tarned himself as the illusionist Gunter von Goldberg. Heck, he even had a small spider tattoo on his eye!  
But real evidence? No.  
Hakuba never was able to catch Spider and that frustrated him to the point of sleepless nights. He had followed him from country to country, visited his shows as illusionist, yet found himself captured over and over again by his hypnotic abilities.

Original he had planned to use the Kaitou KID as bait for the slippery assassine. Who could be more perfect than an uncatchable thief to bait an uncatchable assassine? Spider targeted KID and wanted his death but Hakuba had trust that KID would stay alive.

But now...

A trembling bundle stood in front of him, shaking in fear with his eyes fixed onto the black costume of Spider. His wet clothes stuck to his skin, showing things which weren't too appropriate; he had never seen the smug magician so vulnerable.  
Spider was gone, he had escaped once again. It was him and KID on top of the cold roof, icy wind whipping his opponent. He couldn't arrest him. Not like this. KID... almost made a traumatized impression. What did he see? What was it that Spider tortured him with just seconds ago?  
His hair stuck to his forehead, all wet and messy, Hakuba swallowed. Why did his heart thump so fast? His mind started to blur, he couldn't focuse at all, heat slowly made its way through the panting detective's body. The chase had been hard up towards this roof, it must have been that.

Hakuba hesitantly inched forward, approaching the trembling creature like a scared animal which could shy away any second. No, he didn't want to let him go like this. No matter uncatchable or not, he couldn't bear to see him like this. Slowly, gently, he took off his jacket and placed it on the Kaitou's shoulders, warming him by wrapping his arm around him.  
"...T-tantei-san, I-"  
"No," Hakuba silenced the thief, his hand reaching up to lean his head onto the slightly taller detective's shoulder to relax him, "quiet. Nakamori-keibu is still busy and you need to get dry. And warm. Or do you want to become sick?"  
Quietly, the thief shook his head. He looked relaxed, Hakuba noted, but his shoulders kept stiff muscles and the Kaitou looked like ready to throw a smoke bomb and disappear. What could he do to ease the thief? Hakuba eyed the male with curiosity, he looked younger than he had expected him to be. Maybe his suspicions were correct and he really dealt with his classmate Kuroba Kaito.

"KID..." he quietly began, unsure wether his invitation would be shoven off, "...you look like you deal with a serious case of shock... would you care to join me on a cup of hot chocolate?" He knew for sure Kuroba liked anything with chocolate in it. But... what did he even expect of that? Why did he even want to coax the thief into spending time at his?  
"...a gentleman never denies a-an invitation, I guess."  
"That's fine, but at least let me-" Hakuba paused in midsentence, his eyes snapping wide open. "Y-you really want to? How... unexpected." "Should I leave, then?" was the cocky answer. Looked like KID slowly regained his cool.  
"No, stay. Baaya waits downstairs... I'm sure we can smuggle you to my car." The Kaitou waved his troubled expression off with a chuckle, and with a snap of his fingers instead of a white costume a police uniform covered his body. And the disguise? A face of any random police officer you could imagine. Hakuba knew he shouldn't but he felt somehow proud.

Inside the car Kaitou KID released his tensed muscles and leaned back into his seat, his eyes closing for a short moment.  
"How do I explain this honor of your invitation? It surprises me you didn't drop me off at Nakamori-keibu's."  
Hakuba fell silent and turned to watch the cars pass outside. Why?  
"Uhm... I am not so sure myself. Perhaps detective instincts? It isn't very gentlemanalike to leave a person in distress alone with troubles."  
A chuckle emitted from his side and he turned to face the amused expression of the magician.  
"My, I am flattered. Courting me, detective~?"  
Hakuba fought the urge to blush as he digested the accusation. No, he shook his head with a huff.  
"Don't get cocky KID."  
"Of course, that waits until your bedroom."  
"KID!" the embarassed teen scolded, only to be silenced by the strict cough of the eldery lady on the driver's seat.  
"Gentlemen, I would like to drive without the incredible distraction of you two."  
Muttering some not very polite words he gazed back out of the window, trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence inside his car.

Only a few minutes later Hakuba returned to the thief with a cup of selfmade hot chocolate, two marshmellows floating on the surface. The thief had made himself comfortable inside his living room, huddled up on the couch with a new share of clothes. Of course, a little too big since Saguru was a little broader than the phantom. Yet, the monocle and top hat remained in place.  
"Thanks," murmured KID and took a gentle sip of the warm liquid, allowing Hakuba to let himself down next to him with another cup of brown gold.  
Hakuba knew he shouldn't ask what Spider had shown to him, the torture he must have faced. The silence now was comfortable... Just two teens enjoying their time together, relaxing around each other without the common cat and mouse game.  
His heart skipped a beat at the thought of being alone with the KID right now.

And perhaps this small accepted invitation could evolve someday into something more.


	5. Evenings like these

Saguru unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. The noise of a shower greeted him and a small smile appeared on the halfbrit's lips; he left his shoes at the entrance and took on his slippers.  
Saguru loved these evenings where he would arrive home, had his boyfriend waiting for him inside the shared flat and could let himself fall into silence.  
Calm, peaceful silence.

He made his way to the couch and sank down into the cushions, a deep sigh signalizing for his stress to vanish. He rested there, breathing in the familiar scent of Kaito's vanilla candles he had set up all over the apartment.  
"I found out it's a good way to relax," he had explained. Saguru smiled upon his memory, of course Kaito had wanted to cover up the smell of his mistakingly exploded smokebombs. But since then, the magician would place candles into every single room and if he had been honest, Saguru liked it this way.  
Minutes later the last noise inside the flat had stopped and Kaito entered the living room, a towel covering his waist and one around his neck.  
"Welcome back..." he muttered and both shared a slight brush of lips against each other. The magician sat down and Saguru felt these indigo eyes eying him from head to toe.  
He didn't say a word, Saguru knew Kaito wanted this silence to examine his boyfriend and thus, he calmly waited for Kaito to finish his observations.  
"Stressful day?" he finally asked, pokerface in place. Saguru exhaled, he had been granted permission to speak.  
"Just another homicide case," he replied, eyes darting back at his lover.  
"Get dressed already, I will cook dinner."

Kaito complied and shifted off of the couch to go into the shared bedroom while Saguru remained for another minute on the couch, staring after his boyfriend. He had been the luckiest person alive as he had asked Kaito out and he had agreed. Saguru remembered how nervous he had been and how he nearly jawdropped once he saw Kaito blushing.  
He raised himself and walked into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. What could he possibly make today? Nothing too heavy, he wasn't in the mood for that. Soba? Soba.  
He grabbed the marked box of ingredients (Saguru had picked up the habit to prepare meals in his free time or to divide the groceries into boxes of ingredients to make said meals) and heated the stove, then dumped the whole content into the pot.  
Kaito wasn't back even after Saguru had finished, so he turned off the stove and set the table, waiting for his boyfriend on his seat. Minutes later, he sighed and turned to head after the bubbly magician.

Saguru hesitated at his door as he heard a quiet dreamy sigh behind it and his hand hovered above the handle for another minute, before he finally gathered his courage and opened the door. Kaito flinched and sheepishly smiled at the private detective.  
"Ah, is dinner ready yet? Sorry, I usually forget time at this..."  
Saguru didn't answer as his mind still needed to progress what his eyes told him. Kaito, his wonderful boyfriend, stood in front of his mirror in boxers, bent over a chair to add a bit of safety, and his left leg stretched straight up into the air.  
Kaito practised his flexibility.  
And from his angle, Saguru was perfectly able to see the contents between his legs.  
The halfbrit sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose like he often did in especially Kaito's near. How unfair of him. Saguru had trouble remaining the British gentleman but much to his relief, his manners won over his instinct.  
"Come into the kitchen, will you?" he finally muttered and turned to leave, Kaito trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

Both settled down a at the table, chopsticks in hand.  
"Itadakimasu."  
Their dinner was silent but comfortable. It spoke of home and comfort, a trait Saguru had missed in his school years. Travelling back and forth from London to Ekoda, a foreigner whereever he went. But here, inside this small apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Saguru felt at home. No one scolded him for butting his nose into other business, even tho that was his job as private detective.  
With 21 years, Saguru had found his peace. It surprised him every single time again, that this peace included the secret Kaitou KID at his side.  
Golden eyes flickered over to his partner, Saguru had to admit Kaito had grown, too. He never stopped his childish antics and Saguru was grateful for that. But he became... calm. More observant, he almost looked like a fox hunting his prey during these times. If he wouldn't have known better, he had thought he rubbed off on him way too much.  
But no, it had been his own personal development during his night job as Kaitou KID. His features had changed, too, his face became sharper and a cunning glim became visible in his eyes whenever he had another evil plan in mind. All in all Saguru was ready to admit, Kaito had become an adult.

"When are you going to tell me who you are?" Saguru finally asked, interest audible in his voice. Kaito, who had made himself comfortable on his lap as soon as Saguru had settled down on the couch again, looked up with innocent eyes.  
"I'm Kuroba Kaito, pleasure to meet you," he said with a serious voice and produced a white flower inside his hand. Saguru raised his eyebrows and took it, examining it.  
 _'Mme Le Coultre', a clematis, stands for social interaction but also secrets. It can be held as a promise to keep a secret, but also as a warning to never spill said one. The colour white in addition... An innocent, untold secret. Clever move, Kaitou KID,_ Saguru thought.  
He had deciphered Kaito's flower trick since long and produced now with ease one himself, holding it out to the magician. Kaito took it with narrowed eyebrows and Saguru flashed a weak smile at him.  
 _Anemone coronaria, belongs to the class anemone. Symbolizes mistrust, transience, abandonment and disappointment but also innocence, sincerity, trust and tenderness. In the colour of red, I wish to tell you... Don't you trust me with your secret, Kaitou KID?_ Saguru thought, eying his companion's reaction with interest.

Finally, Kaito stuck the flower behind his ear and curled up against Saguru's chest. Conversation was over.  
The halfbrit tensed and stared frowning down onto his lover. Acceptance? Denial? No, Kaito had accepted the flower. He had accepted Saguru's feelings. The private detective finally relaxed and closed his eyes, hand reaching up to pet Kaito's back. He admitted, he was a little possessive. But with a secret thief as his boyfriend, he needed to pay attention on him.  
"Take your time, Kaito... But I'll never drop that," he warned a last time and grinned as he felt Kaito grunting something not nice against his chest.  
Yeah, he loved evenings like these.


	6. Damsel in Distress 1

"And you, Hakuba-kun, are going to wear it!"

That was the moment Hakuba Saguru knew, fate had chosen the worst path for him. Or rather, Nakamori-keibu.

Hakuba allowed himself a chuckle. It had sounded ridiculous, after all. A dog collar, the world's second largest topaz embedded into the high quality leather, was the target. He understood Nakamori-keibu wanted to humiliate him, in a way, a revenge for the embarassment in front of Hakuba's father. Kaitou KID had never touched him, after all. Despite the incident where these two had fought for Hakuba's gas mask... Not even once.

And where had he found himself after an attack of sleeping gas? Blindfolded and tied up inside a car. The halfbrit tried to make himself a little more comfortable inside the tiny space, but with his arms tied shut on his back and his legs pressed together, this was an impossible task.  
Hakuba took a deep inhale and tried to focus. Kaitou KID wouldn't hurt him, he knew that.  
But he also knew, KID couldn't get the collar off of him. Bloody hell, even Saguru couldn't get the collar off of himself. To protect the target, Nakamori-keibu had allowed himself to pour extra strong glue onto the clip. Only he had the rare unsticking substance...  
Hakuba could imagine, KID was on his way to buy said unsticking substance. Where would he get it? There wasn't any store close by he could get it from. Online?

Hakuba closed his eyes, he couldn't see anyway and he was tired. Sleeping gas was horrible. He felt so numb in his bones and had a horrible taste inside his mouth. Should he ask the Kaitou for a drink?  
The soft rumbling of wheels on asphalt slowly got to him, Hakuba slipped into a daze and soon after back to sleep.

Hakuba woke up to voices outside of the car. His senses were much more awake thanks to his nap and thus, he tried to eavesdrop.  
"Are we going to cut it off?"  
"Boss said he wants that thing intact. Copies have been made and the whole underground seems to want it."  
Hakuba froze. Copies? Boss? Underground? His deduction had been proven wrong. Hakuba's kidnapper was definitely not Kaitou KID.  
Bloody hell.  
The halfbrit tensed almost immediately. Shit. It wasn't Kuroba, his prankster of a classmate. It was a secret ring of criminals who had abducted him. What could he possibly do to save himself?  
He hadn't had much time to make up a plan before the trunk opened and Hakuba was pulled out of the tiny space.  
"Where are we going? I might inform you this will have consequences beyond your imagination. Are you really going to risk that?" he asked nonchalantly, trying to see anything through the blindfold. That earned him a large slap across his face and Hakuba flinched with a grimace. His cheek turned hot and tingled a little.

Hakuba kept quiet for the tiny walk until he was suddenly shoven onto a chair. Hakuba yelped quietly, his painfully tied arms giving away an awful sounding crack once they collided with the wood.  
"Make sure he won't leave so fast."  
"Hai."  
More ropes coiled around the young detective's body, fixing him onto the chair. Breathing became difficult, not only because of the awfully tight collar around his neck but the ropes pressing into his ribcage.  
 _Think Saguru, think!_ He mentally scolded himself and shifted shortly to find out any small holes he could use to free himself. No, absolutely impossible. Screaming at the top of his lungs wasn't necessary either, he knew for sure such a ring of criminals wouldn't keep him in middle of civilization. What time was it? Deep night? Early morning? His inner clock told him it was about 4 in the morning.

All of a sudden a shot was audible on his left side and Hakuba jolted. Something whizzed past his head, slicing off the knot of the blindfold. Hakuba shook his head to get rid of it while the people around him went into alarm.  
"Who is there?!"  
"Show yourself!!"  
His eyes needed a moment to adjust themselves to the morning light shining through one of the broken windows this old storage hall offered. Beton floor, all around him different kinds of wooden boxes in front of him three individuals with revolvers and on his right side-  
A card.  
A card stuck in one of the boxes.  
Someone had shot a card at him and Hakuba almost broke into cheers. Kaitou KID.  
"I don't appreciate it to see my critics in other claws than mine," a voice beamed through the storage hall and Hakuba couldn't make out where it came from. But his sharp golden eyes soon made out a white smudge at the other end of the hall, hidden between a few boxes. A small grin played around his lips, perhaps he should express his gratitude later on.  
"That's Kaitou KID!'  
"Show yourself!!"  
Kaito finally inched a little away from the box and eyes met with Hakuba's. The thief froze for a moment before he took a deep inhale and motioned for Hakuba to do the same.

Once he saw the detective did what ordered, he pulled a gas mask over his own face and pressed a small button. All around them tiny capsules exploded and within seconds, the room was filled with blue gas. Hakuba couldn't see a thing and neither did those kidnappers; but all of a sudden someone lifted him plus chair up and dragged him behind a few wooden boxes before a gas mask got pressed onto his face.  
Hakuba took a big inhale and grinned. Sometimes he loved this thief.  
"I shall take back what is mine! But no fear, I do leave you a present behind!" he heard the Kaitou's voice right next to him and a minute later, he snapped his fingers and the smoke disappeared, leaving the audience passed out on the ground. The magician proceeded to take off first his and then Hakuba's mask and sighed, eying him up.  
"How do you feel, Tantei-san? Did they harm you?"  
Hakuba shook his head and smiled amused up at his savior who was now busy cutting off his bindings.  
"No, I must say I am a little dizzy thanks to the leftover sleeping gas, but they haven't done anything yet besides slapping me."

The Kaitou stopped immediately and indigo eyes darted up to Hakuba.  
"They did what?! "  
"They slapped me. But I am fi-"  
"They slapped you?! "  
Hakuba stared at the thief as if he had grown a second head. That wasn't much of a thing to frown about, was it?


	7. Damsel in Distress 2

"...You worry about me," Hakuba finally stated, his lips curling up into a mocking smile. KID froze and blinked twice and Hakuba's smug expression fell, too, right afterwards. His gaze lasted upon these unfair long and thick eyelashes of the Kaitou.  
Wait.  
Since when did he get affected by KID's eyelashes? The young thief pulled his hat a little down and his eyes disappeared below the white fabric. Good.  
"I wouldn't be a gentleman thief if I wouldn't look out for my critics, too~"

Kaitou KID picked up his work again of untying the detective while said one watched him.  
"...when are they going to wake up? You didn't use the usual sleeping gas," Hakuba asked, his eyes flickering over to the passed out kidnappers.  
"Oh, they will wake up in a wonderful prison cell. A great magic trick, isn't it?" came the amused answer behind him and Hakuba froze.  
"You are avoiding the question. Why aren't you going to tell me?"  
Silence. Hakuba didn't like that at all. What was about to happen? First of all, KID did come and save him. He couldn't have found out where Hakuba was being held on his own, following a car with a hangglider was close to impossible. In conclusion, somewhere on Hakuba's body was a tracker.  
But how did KID manage to install it there? Not even Kuroba Kaito was able to sneak up on the London detective. The only possible moment was when...

"You."

KID acted unfazed by the accusing tone inside his voice but Hakuba noticed the tiny slip up in his body language.  
" _You_ attacked me with the sleeping gas. And while you held your little show you had me stored somewhere, just to take me with you later on. You didn't know when I would come to my senses since you had tested your new sleeping gas on me and thus, installed a small tracker on me, just in case I would hide the collar from you. In conclusion... the tracker is on the collar."  
He made a short pause to give KID room for any objections yet his thief remained quiet.  
"But someone else found me and kidnapped me instead because they didn't get the collar off of me. You were able to find me because of the tracker. You used your new sleeping gas on them, too. That's the reason you can't tell me when it's going to wear off. Because you missed the point where I woke up and fastly calculated the time to be enough for them to wake up in the police's hands. Greed is your motivation, isn't it? Ropes aren't a hindrance for you, you could have freed me since long if you wanted to. But you never planned to do so. Because you want to abduct me."

KID chuckled behind him and stopped to move.  
"Impressive deduction, Tantei-san. And almost to hundred percent correct. Yet something is amiss, don't you think so?"  
Hakuba made a pleased noise at the back of his throat. Right.  
"Precisely. You warned me about your next move. This doesn't fit in at all, an unconcious me would have played right into your hand. So why?"  
KID raised himself again and Hakuba noticed he wasn't tied onto the chair any longer and his legs could move freely, too. Yet his bindings on his arms remained and to be honest, he wasn't surprised about it.  
"Because, Tantei-san... The whole situation has never been about the collar. I don't want it."  
Hakuba blinked twice, surprised. That was something he definitely hadn't seen coming.  
"What was it about, then? Enlighten me."  
KID smiled and gave Hakuba a gentle push to help him raise himself, then turned him around to untie his arms.

"The idea to wear the collar came from Nakamori-keibu, right? But that wasn't all. A few men of his task force planned to leash you like a dog, too, and to chain you down onto a podium on all fours so I wouldn't be able to take you with me at all. They wanted to use Nakamori-keibu's absence to humiliate you for being such a 'smartass' to think you're better than them."  
Hakuba began to tremble. Wearing a dog collar to protect it was one thing but being chained down like an animal really was under his niveau.  
"W-with all those reporters and cameras... Oh god... My whole reputation including my father's would have been ruined..."  
KID nodded and took a step back; Hakuba immediately flexed his arms and turned to look at his savior.  
"You... you attacked me to save me..."  
"Indeed. And now I would like to abduct you to your house~"  
Hakuba took a step back to get some distance between them. KID had saved him from utter shame and now from criminals. He knew it was KID's selfproclaimed duty and yet it made him feel sheepish. Like a damsel in distress? Something like that.  
"...I wouldn't feel opposed to some company on my way home," he admitted and KID bowed.  
"It would be my pleasure."

The young thief began to move and Hakuba followed him, relaxed. He knew KID had already called the police and thus, for today, he was finished.  
"By the way..." KID ripped him out of his thoughts, "I stole the unsticking substance, too. Do you want to get it off?"  
"Certainly. But please, first at home. I do not want to risk loosing it."  
KID chuckled and led him to a black car, then opened the backdoor for him and Hakuba slipped inside. Hakuba's father sat on the driver's seat but the detective knew it was KID's assistant.  
"Why do you have a costume of my father?" Hakuba asked the thief who got in next to him, amusement hidden in his voice.  
"I like to be prepared for any case."  
The halfbrit kept his eyes on KID almost the whole drive. The morning light gave a better view onto his featues and yet, the KID made sure to keep his face in the shadows.

The car parked in front of the Hakuba manori and said male seemed surprised as KID accompanied him to the front door in full costume.  
"Well, then, I must-"  
"Wait, please. I never got to thank you for this. Please, come in for a cup of tea, I have some cookies left, too. My father isn't home this week and Baaya won't return until midday."  
KID looked uncertain for a moment but finally showed a charming smile.  
"I would be rude to deny a detective's invitation."  
He waved shortly at his driver who understood and left, then followed the young detective into his domain.

What was he to deny an invitation of his true love?


	8. Easter Special: Cats, Spawns of Satan

Hakuba had liked cats since he was a young child. Cats remained when his mother left for work. Cats remained at his side when his father denied only the slightest of body contact.  
Hakuba was serious there. The closest he had gotten to a hug was an arm around his shoulder for media.  
Cats always stayed with him. When he thought the world was about to collapse around him, Hakuba's golden eyes would dart over to his cat occupying his bed. Lazily sprawled out across the blanket, sharp eyes watching his every move, tail swaying around... and the detective knew that indeed, the world wouldn't collapse at least today.

His cat died due to a car accident. A month of depression for the London detective and Kuroba knew better than to prank him this time. He had tried, the first day, yet Akako had prevented him with her girlfriend Aoko (god bless these two girls) and after that, Hakuba had peace.  
He didn't visit any heists.  
He didn't do any social activities.  
All Hakuba ought to do was to bury himself into case files just like his father... to forget the pain gnawing at his heart.

It all changed as he came face to face with a tiny creature on the school ground. If Hakuba was honest with himself, this cat looked like a spawn of satan. Black fur, smooth tail, golden-green eyes able to pierce through his soul and an attitude... The fella ignored all the other teenagers trying to interact with it and went straight for Hakuba. The halfbrit looked surprised but crouched down, careful to not scare it away.  
The cat stopped, nose raised, eyes glaring deep into Hakuba's. The detective relaxed in a way. He knew this stare. God, he missed this stare.  
Once the cat leaned into his touch and began to purr, Hakuba had made his decision. No collar, no registration, nothing.  
"I'll be taking it with me and try to find out wether it belongs to anybody," he loudly announced and the cat willingly settled down in his arms-  
Almost throning on him, staring all these peasants down.  
Hakuba hadn't found any owner and that's how his misery began.

***

"What am I supposed to do? I just have to forget him. Is that the right decision?"  
Hakuba turned to his cat sprawled out next to him which stared absently out of the window. Ha. What did he expect, an answer? Hakuba knew better than to frame his cat for nearly dozing off. He had been rambling about his crush on Kuroba Kaito since two months (yesterday had been his anniversary).  
"I mean, he is a thief. A _thief_. And I'm a detective. He doesn't respond my feelings. He shouldn't respond my feelings. Bloody hell, I shouldn't have feelings!"  
A yawn interrupted him and his eyes darted back onto his cat. Lazy bastard. But dear god, he couldn't resist those cute eyes.

"I'm going to tell him. Right now. No. No I won't, a gentleman doesn't fall in with the door."  
His hand hovered above his phone. Should he?  
"R-right. Study. He can help me study." Hakuba knew just too well this was an excuse to see him- he was above average in all subjects and so was Kuroba. Perhaps an art project? Ha! Inspiration. Hakuba had his excuse.  
The male sat down next to his cat and sighed. He felt like a lovesick teenager. God, he was a lovesick teenager. Hakuba's fingers flew over the keys of his phone and just as he was about to press Send, his cat jumped at his wiggling fingers.

_Study at my house, Kuroba-kun? I really need a brainstorm_

Turned into

_Sex at my house, Kuroba-kun? I really need a blowjob_

Hakuba stared onto his phone. First came shock. Then horror. Followed by burning embarassment. Furiously, his fingers flew once again over the keys.

_Gomen! Of course I meant 'study' and 'brainstorm'!!_

**Bump!**  
Again his cat jumped at him and Hakuba flinched.

_Gomen! Of course I meant 'sex' and 'blowjob'!!_

Kuroba read it. Oh god. Hakuba wanted to crawl into a hole and never see the sunlight again.

_KID  
Hilarious. I suppose you meant to say 'study' and 'brainstorm'? The art project?_

_Saguru  
Yes!! Bloody autocorrect!_

_KID  
Oh my god. I'm gonna screenshot this for personal entertainment. Am there in ten minutes._

Hakuba breathed out in relief. He still trembled all over and he didn't need to glance at his mirror to know his blush covered his entire face, ears and neck.  
"You traitor!!" he hissed at his cat which seemed unfazed. Accusingly, he aimed his finger at the entirely black creature and was just about to rant as it patted his finger with a tiny meow.  
God.  
And gone was all his anger.  
"You lazy and unfairly cute creature-" Hakuba grumbled and finally realized he had to prepare the materials. Perhaps they could take a break later? Popcorn was a choice, too. He knew Kuroba loved anything sweet and wouldn't be opposed to it.

The teens did take a break later on and Hakuba noted with amusement that the popcorn he had made never left Kuroba's side.  
The magician looked tired. No wonder, KID had held a heist and Hakuba knew for sure (thanks to unnamed yet very reliable sources) he had had both Kudo and Hattori on his heels this night. A chase of madness for hours.  
Both laid on Hakuba's bed, sprawled out all over it. Kuroba flat on his belly, Hakuba next to him yet propped up on his ellbows. It wasn't long that he noticed the thief had fallen asleep.  
Oh dear Lady Luck.  
Kuroba was most likely a light sleeper and thus, Hakuba did his best to move slow... slowly his arm towards the Kaitou's shoulder's. Just once, just once he wanted to hold him in his arms.

Yet his cat spoiled his plan as it settled down right on Kuroba's back, _where his arm was about to go._  
Hakuba stared at his smug pet as if it had killed his entire family. Sadistic little pest. Nevertheless, Kuroba snuggled up to him and Hakuba's heart calmed. Now, just a few minutes with his one and only-  
His cat began to move.  
"Dear Kami-sama, I beg on you, stay bloody still...!" he silently prayed while his cat shifted from his lower back up to his shoulders and back down.  
Too late. Kuroba opened his eyes and scooted a little away from his blond friend who internally screamed. Why?!

***

Three days later, Hakuba was on the edge. He wanted to ask Kuroba out. The detective knew for sure, without this rejection he wouldn't be able to continue.  
But he had to practise. First things first, in front of his mirror. But his face turning into a marvellous shade of red distracted him so much only meaningless words sputtered out of him.  
Fine then. Audio instead. Perhaps if he heard himself, he was able to check how it sounded- Hakuba planned to keep his dignity, after all.  
"Y-you... uhm... Kuroba-kun... w-well... Oh god Saguru how on earth do you think you can keep your dignity here?! This is just like exposing a culprit, now you're exposing feelings! Oh my god I'm a bloody failure."  
He took a deep breath and tried it again.  
"I-I love you- N-no, that's too blunt. S-see, I have liked you since- Gah that's weird, too! I-I just want to say, I can accept KID too- j-just in case you agree but you don't have to! I mean, I- argh!!"  
Hakuba made an utter fool of himself and recorded those painful four minutes of stuttering countless 'I love you', 'Please go out with me', 'We can pretend this never happened' and 'KID isn't bad either'.  
At the end, he started to cry in despair and was glad he had stopped the audio. Hakuba hadn't realized this matter would shake him up so bad- He needed a tea.  
The London detective threw his phone onto his bed and left.

Ten minutes later he returned and his eyes landed upon the innocent cat patting his cellphone display.  
"No. You didn't."  
Hakuba hastily snatched his phone away and stared in shock at it.

_Audio sent_

_Three missed calls from: KID_

"Oh. God. OH GOD."  
Hakuba's breath started to quicken. He was in full blown panic mode. Oh bloody god. Kuroba had heard the audio. Oh god.  
"YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!!" he yelled at his cat which ran with a hiss out of his room. His phone rang again and Hakuba whipped around. No. Please. He started to pray silently as he slowly picked up the call.  
"...m-moshi-moshi...?"  
"Hakuba-kun, seriously, if you were going to send me an audio like that you could have called me, too."  
"...r-right. Just- j-just reject me already."

Awkward silence.

"What gave you the idea I would reject you?"

Shocked silence.

"You're joking."  
"I solemly swear, I am not. Ice cream at the café near your house? We've got things to talk about."  
Hakuba stared at his phone. This was a dream, this was way too good to be reality.  
"Uh... Yes... Sure... Kuroba-kun I swear if you are going to glitterbomb me-"  
"Geesh just hurry up already! I'll be waiting. See you in a minute."  
Hakuba swore he had broken his own record time of dressing proper enough and leaving the house.  
His satan's spawn of a cat might have earned him a little luck at least today.


End file.
